The present invention relates to an assembly comprising a vehicle door module equipped with a lock, and means of fastening the lock to a constituent support panel of the module. The latter is shaped to be able to press against the periphery of an opening formed in an interior panel of the vehicle door frame.
These door modules press against the periphery of the opening in the door frame in a sealed manner and are equipped with functional equipment such as the window lifter, lock, etc. The module consists of an equipment support panel made of sheet metal, fitted with a peripheral seal which closes the door opening, this opening being used to feed the equipment that the sheet metal panel supports into the inside of the door. Conventionally, the module support panel is specific to each type of vehicle. The panel thus differs from a two-door vehicle to a four-door vehicle, the support panel being longer in the case of a four-door vehicle. This results in substantial investment for the pressing of the module support sheet, because a module specific to each type of vehicle is needed.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a standard module which can be used with equal ease on two-door vehicles and on four-door vehicles.
According to the present invention the door module assembly and a means of fastening a lock assembly includes a support panel which is identical for a two-door vehicle and for a four-door vehicle, and lugs for fastening the lock to the panel which lugs differ for the two types of vehicle, namely a first lug of a length suited to a two-door vehicle and a second lug, which is shorter than the first, suited to a four-door vehicle.
According to the method also envisaged by the invention, use is made of an identical module for the two types of vehicle, and of means of fastening the lock to the module which are specific to each type of vehicle.
Thus, the same module can be used as standard for both types of vehicle, simply by replacing the short lug by a longer lug for fastening the lock when changing from a four-door vehicle to a two-door vehicle.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the invention, formed in the module support panel are pressed zones to which window lifter guide rails may be fastened, the longitudinal position for fastening each rail being adjustable in each pressed zone according to whether the window lifter is being fitted to a two-door vehicle or to a four-door vehicle; each pressed zone thus has fastening points which are longitudinally offset for the two types of vehicle.
The same standard module can therefore be used very easily for any one of the two types of vehicle, which means that all that is required is for the fastening points specific to the type of vehicle being assembled to be selected in the pressed zone of the support panel.